Dalaran Senate Meeting: June 7th, 34 LC
The following is a written record of the Magus Senate of Dalaran Session from June 7th, 34 LC. Recorded by Sammy Forsyth, Lora Raventhorne's Representative. Record Chancellor Halliwell: 'I now call this meeting to order. As always we are going with last weeks events. Now as I am sure you all know last week was a mess. 'Arranax DeVin: I believe the phrase 'utter fucking train wreck' might be more accurate. Aithnea Escol: Stonetalon was fun...ish.... Chancellor Halliwell: We went to support our friends. Nathul, if you would please speak on the events this week. Aithnea Escol: '''Aeryith was loud. '''Mordecai Gerard: Wasn't just last week... Nathul Furlbrow: Very well. Meriahm Lausten: I would like to speak after the Mage-Lieutenant does his report, but before he is dismissed. Nathul Furlbrow: On the second of June, the Senate and many other Alliance groups aidded the Kaldorei in holding the Stonetalon Mountains from Goblin loggers. Chancellor Halliwell: In the middle if you please. Nathul Furlbrow: Oh, sorry. Like I was saying. After a few very... one sided battles in the Mountains it has been reported that most Horde troops have moved out of the region. Giving the Alliance full control of Stonetalon. That is all. Meriahm Lausten: Right. I wish to say, for the Senate records, that Mage-Lieutenant Furlbrow has gone well above the duty of his station. He has performed admirably in representing the Senate in my absense. Nathul Furlbrow: '''Thank you, Councilor. '''Meriahm Lausten: You have my, and I woulld assume the Senate's, thanks as well. Dismissed. Right! Well The Chancellor seems to have decided to take a nap - possibly he was enjoying the Senate's tab again - so we will move on to next week's events. Miss Silverweave, I believe you have a class on Tuesday. Would you come forward and let everyone know what it will be on? Muzula Silverweave: Huh? Oh yes. Thank you, Councilor. Right now, I will be hosting a follow-up class on the Magical School of Abjuration. Tuesday’s topics will be focused on the more advanced methods of Abjuration, and a basic understanding is asked from everyone. For once, it will be held in Stormwind, and not Dalaran, in the Royal Library. I hope to see you all there. That is all, Councilor. Meriahm Lausten: Thank you, Miss Silverweave. Miss Nimue, I believe you also have something going on this week. If you would...? Mab Nimue: This week, I have arranged for a guest speaker in Uldum to speak with those interested about the Tol'vir. He'll be telling culture-based stories and answering questions that people might have about his people's lifestyle and history. All are welcomed to attend, for scholarly purposes. That's all for that. Meriahm Lausten: '''Thank you, Miss Nimue. You are dismissed. Now, then. As that is our events for the next week, I will now open the floor to all members. Please remember to put foward your staff, sword, or wand if you wish to speak and wait to be called on. Miss Escol. Please step forward. '''Aithnea Escol: '''Just wanted to say welcome to the new faces, Kira isn't here and I like scoring brownie points. In addition the Librarium is still recruiting active members for fact finding, artifact retrieval... of which I am planning another safer one... and general geekiness of obtaining knowledge. Lording over how much smarter we are then others is optional. That is all. '''Meriahm Lausten: Thank you, Miss Escol. You are dismissed, and I wish to remind the Senate that anyone wishing to join a Ministry may speak to the appropriate Minister.Anyone else? Miss Forsyth. Please step forward. Sammy Forsyth: '''Uhm, sorry... Miss Lora Raventhorne is looking for individual investors for the Violet Bank of Dalaran. People who invest are likely to experience high returns on their money. Just a simple advertisement. My pardons. '''Meriahm Lausten: '''Thank you. Dismissed.And with that, I believe we have heard everyone who wishes to speak. I will now close the floor and poke the Chancellor so he can wake up and do promotions. '''Chancellor Halliwell: Of course, Miss Highspire please take the floor. Your time among us has been interesting to say the least. You have proven yourself to the Kirin Tor and I am happy to grant you the promotion to Senator.Dismissed. Aithnea Escol: Congratulations. Chancellor Halliwell: Muzula, please step forward.Muzula, during your time with us you have shown amazing improvement and dedication to Dalaran and the senate. I am very please to grant you the promotion to Senor Magus. Muzula Silverweave: I am honored. Thank you, M'lord. Chancellor Halliwell: '''That is all for promotions this week. I now bring this rather quick meeting to a close. '''All: To protect and serve Dalaran! Category:Minutes Category:Documents Category:Events Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Senate Sessions